


Spirits

by henshou



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henshou/pseuds/henshou
Summary: ABO，AO地位同等魯夫Alpha 羅Omega有改原著劇情，沒完整的肉
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 25





	Spirits

「為什麼味道就到這裡…？」

走廊盡頭，那屬於羅的氣味便陡然間消散無蹤，像是瞬間被抽乾了一樣，就算少了他正在追捕的味道，未免也過於乾淨……乾淨到吸入鼻腔裡的空氣，彷彿都帶著一股乾燥，使人發癢。

羅的氣味，入鼻是一股刺激嗆辣，而入喉之後，則是回韻上來滿滿濃厚甘醇的小麥香，伴隨一股凜冽的木質清香。

魯夫對酒類沒興趣，一開始只能把羅的氣味歸類為烈酒，後來聽索隆說那是屬於威士忌的味道。

魯夫曾經嘗試讓自家愛喝酒的船員給他喝一些類似味道的威士忌，但總沒辦法像聞到羅身上的味道那樣，被氣味勾引，並且隨之蕩漾，輕描淡寫地出現，卻在心口留下撼動靈魂般的深刻。

那股味道，就在他追著氣味前來之時，分明最為濃厚之處，卻在轉彎之際，陡然消散無蹤。

身為Aplah，本身對Omega散發的費洛蒙氣味無法忽視，更何況是早已跟魯夫成為「海賊同盟」，擁有身分上這一層早已昭告天下的特殊關係。

不管羅有沒有接受，魯夫都已經把他視做重要得一份子。

Omega在這個世界跟Aplah一樣稀少，後者無論身心素質能力都是上乘，往往是與霸王色霸氣畫上等號而存在的人物；而前者則是以在被Aplah標記為前提之下，附帶上的另一項價值，而被世人視為珍貴的存在。

那項價值被人稱作「天使共享」，即是吃下惡魔果實的無論單方或雙方，只要在被成結綁定，費洛蒙互相融合之後，會大幅增加惡魔果實能力覺醒的機率。

惡魔果實能力的覺醒，到現在依然是個謎，無關性別，有能力者終其一生也沒辦法覺醒，即便是Alpha，也不一定可以喚醒自身能力的真正力量。

在發現天使共享的現象之後，Omega的地位從數百年前，受人鄙夷唾棄，到如今已能跟Alpha同等地位，受人尊重，並且也有能力出眾的Omega聲名遠播，青史留名，更加消弭了這個社會原本根深蒂固的偏見。

這樣的改變，至少足以讓羅在數周之前，準備踏上德雷斯羅薩這塊土地，坦然地跟草帽一夥說，抑制劑對他的身體已經沒有什麼用處，發情期也已經混亂到無法預測，若是到時候出亂子，情況不可控，就讓他們別管他了，逕自推進接下來的計畫步驟。

「我不是說過，我不會拋下任何一個夥伴。」魯夫帶著些微怒意地說，「我不會把你留下。」

在龐克哈薩特時，魯夫曾經跟羅說過，要是娜美跟喬巴堅持救孩子的話，那他也會留下來，絕不會把誰留下。

羅亦知道魯夫的行事風格，卻對此不以為意，只是淡然地回道：「留下來也不會改變什麼，不如盡早破壞工廠，趕到卓武去。」

不知為什麼總有一股不祥壟罩心頭，在羅設想被發情期打亂的狀況到來前，事情卻早早發展成不可控的情勢。

被黑足當家告知從紫羅蘭那獲得到的消息，他們完全被權力深不可測的多佛朗明戈欺騙，羅全然拋棄原有計畫，只為守住凱薩，並讓草帽一夥有機會逃走。

與多佛朗明戈單挑的羅覺得一切都惡劣到了極點。

從在格林比特三方對戰起，Alpha便開始毫無節制地釋放大量賀爾蒙，撲面而來的氣息讓羅在一瞬間被本能完全制壓，力量更是被多佛朗明戈更為強烈的龍舌蘭的味道給瞬間抽乾，差點落下手中的鬼哭。

對上這樣的對手，多佛朗明戈簡直不用費太多的心力，他落到羅面前，不久之前還扯著游刃有餘笑容的七武海，現在只能狼狽地趴在他面前的地上，臉上除了鮮血的痕跡，更多了情潮湧動的紅潤。

「真好的表情。」多佛朗明戈捏著羅的下巴，抬起他的臉，「每次聞到你的味道，都會疑惑，為什麼一個Omega可以擁有這麼強烈的費洛蒙味道？」

「我也有個疑惑……」羅勾起笑容，「到底是Alpha，還是、Omega的費洛蒙，對對方造成的影響更甚？」

既然眼前的Alpha專挑最卑劣的手段挑釁自己，那他亦隨波逐流，讓已經被誘發的發情期洶湧而至。

兩種烈酒的味道在周身強烈衝突，卻因為性別而互相吸引，引誘驅使獸類最原始的本能，將眼下原本強弱分明的事態，導向滑稽且失控的方向。

多佛朗明戈看著目光逐漸渙散的Omega，氣息短促，心中一股火燒得比慾火還猛烈。

「……這也在劇本裡？為了推進與草帽同盟的計畫，就算會被Alpha標記，失去一輩子的自由也要捨身達成？到底草帽那小子，有什麼地方值得你如此不顧一切犧牲奉獻？」

「……」羅眼中帶著血光，血液滑過上揚的嘴角：「『D』必定會再次攪動世界的風雨！」

逐漸被發情期控制的羅，在本能地朝著Alpha雌伏而去之時，半睜著的那雙眼底，依然閃著微弱，卻堅毅的光芒。

多佛朗明戈沾著鮮血的嘴角，笑意更加深沉無邊，他狠狠的一腳踢開狼狽的Omega，踩住被線槍射中的肩膀，任憑Omega在他腳下掙扎痛嚎——

即使是這樣的人，還是有屬於他的滑稽舞台，等著他上臺演出。

羅設想的最糟糕情況已經發生。

魯夫眼見一切在他面前發生，事實被掌握話語權的人扭向不對的方向—— 

從遠遠的天邊，多佛朗明戈將羅甩扔到競技場外的地面上，冠上一個始作俑者的罪名後，近距朝他連開三槍，懲戒示眾。而周遭民眾的表情，從驚愕恐慌，到如釋重負，有如替天行道般，獲得可貴的諒解與欣慰。

眼前的混亂，伴隨著還有撲面而來兩股烈酒味的費洛蒙衝突，其中那個第一次聞見，帶著青檸的陌生氣味，肯定是屬於多佛朗明戈這個Alpha的。

接連看著索隆跟錦衛門趨於弱勢，幾次出手不得，多佛朗明戈揪著羅的衣服，跟隨海軍上將一同離去，魯夫只覺得一股冰冷從心口噴湧而出，毋庸置疑，他接下來會去挽回特拉仔微弱的聲音，並且只能選擇放棄艾斯的燒燒果實……

畢竟特拉仔在他面前說過別管他，只管繼續計畫，每每讓他想起時總滿肚子火。

明明都跟說他說過，自己絕對不會放棄夥伴，為什麼那人還執意一意孤行……他絕不會再一次讓自己重要的人，在自己面前被奪去生命！

當砂糖失去意識，能力消失後，遠在王宮的他們，第一時間立即知道眼下德雷斯羅薩的情況，還是走到所有人都不願見到的最壞狀態。

蠟燭多頭在燃燒，藤虎希望民眾平安的願望已然消失，多佛朗明戈手中握有的權力瞬間少去大半，而對居魯士這方來說，卻是按照計畫來，一步步走向毀滅，而後才能親手爭取到一絲黎明的曙光。

被琵卡從王宮丟出來後，身處半空中自由落體的魯夫立刻發現羅並沒有跟著被甩出來。

平安地讓其餘人等落地後，他伸長手臂重新回到王宮內，踹破窗戶，跳進走廊，在地上翻滾幾圈，魯夫幸運地發現走廊上殘存有羅的氣味，那股烈酒帶著木質清香的。

還有另外一股，帶著青檸味的。

「特拉仔——！！你在哪裡——快出來！！！」

就在氣味陡然消散的轉角死路，牆上有一個突兀的突起牆體，上面擺著一支電話蟲，像是一舉一動都被監視著，魯夫目光剛盯上電話蟲，便響了起來。

他接起電話蟲：「多佛朗明戈——把特拉仔還我！」

電話蟲化身為另一端拿起話筒的人，眼睛變化成多佛朗明戈標誌性的墨鏡，一陣低淺的笑聲傳來，伴隨還有一旁羅的喘息，痛苦的，不得解脫的。

「草帽小子，」電話蟲的嘴角高高揚起，「現在羅就浸在我的費洛蒙裡，感受發情期的痛苦，然而卻什麼事情都不會發生，你也不會到來……猜猜全身重傷卻依然存活下來的羅，最後究竟是怎麼死的？哈哈哈哈——太難看了！令人作噁的性別，總想著與我們天生的王者站在同一條水平線上，然而卻總是不得要領，只能求著被我們幹，你說是吧？草帽小子。」

「……別過來、草帽當家的！」

雖然微小，魯夫確實聽見羅這麼吼道，聲音沙啞，隱約帶著哭泣的尾音，隨即聽見軀體被踹踢的悶響，羅發出一聲痛苦的叫喊，抽著顫抖的氣息，帶著懇求的聲音：「——痛、放開我……唔！」

隨即，電話蟲被切斷。

小小的轉角死路又再次恢復寧靜，沒有氣味，更沒有聲音，寂靜到耳膜作痛，魯夫無法自制地在眼前浮現出羅現在的困境，他氣到手指都在抽動。

特拉仔在哪？肯定就在不遠處，並且是琵卡的能力造成的，按照正常邏輯，羅確實曾經在這裡停留，找不到氣味，也只能是被原本沒有卻突然出現的牆給隔絕了——

另一邊，多佛朗明戈切掉電話蟲，墨鏡底下那雙眼陰沉危險，沒有任何溫度，他朝著羅的肚子又踹上幾下，以消怒氣。

整個小空間裡，充斥著Omega無法自抑，散發出來引誘Alpha交配的費洛蒙氣味，過於濃厚刺鼻，他聞著就是渾身不自在。

況且現下根本沒空閒管這只會惹麻煩的部下，而他最後的利用價值，也就只剩拖住草帽小子這個作用。

他一生中碰過無數Omega，憑著那人過激的反應，還有早就化為針刺一樣的費洛蒙，像頭野獸胡亂衝撞，可以估計現在陷入發情期的羅早已經瀕臨崩潰。

抑制劑或許已經無法作用，長年壓抑不得緩解，久違而至的發情期，肯定會反吞噬掉他，就這樣放置不管，致亡不過時間早晚—— 

所以他才看不起這種妄想站上高位的Omega，明明先天上的缺陷，注定導致在這種關鍵時刻，也只能被本能禁錮，無法成就大事。

更無法以完好無損之姿，接受那萬人景仰的榮耀。

「就用你那破身體去滿足年輕又衝動的Alpha吧，別忍了，跟他說你哪邊癢，多跟他要幾次，省的我還要分心對付草帽小子。」

多佛朗明戈丟下鄙視的笑容，喚走琵卡，準備與其他重要幹部到樓頂集合，商討最後的計畫。

德雷斯羅薩殘酷的國王剛走沒多久，魯夫從左邊的牆破牆而入，他邊怒吼著：特拉仔？你在這裡嗎？邊出拳打穿牆壁，沒有用大招，就怕波及到了羅。

原本被綁著的那張紅心座椅，傾倒在空間角落，映入眼簾蜷曲在地上的羅，地上四處都是沾染的斑駁血跡，就像是幾分鐘前，羅還正在上面打滾，忍受著魯夫難以想像的痛楚，掙扎想要逃跑，而胡亂沾上的。

羅目光渙散，對於第二道Alpha氣味的闖入，他受不了渾身又冷又熱，骨節都在劇烈疼痛的折磨，乍時又聞見那似乎可以讓他感到安心的費洛蒙，終於忍不住意志力，嗚嗚低泣起來。

濃烈嗆人的龍舌蘭，被一股屬於海洋清爽沉穩的味道沖散，然而這並不能緩解羅現在的渴望，反而加劇了他的生理反應，甚至他感覺自己就沉浸在大海裡，被一股無形的力量，往深海深處壓去，直至窒息死亡。

魯夫擔心他身上的傷勢，小心翼翼把人扶起來，撲鼻而來都是滿滿一股濃郁強烈的烈酒香氣，他望著羅靠在自己肩上崩潰痛哭，伸手撫順那一頭亂糟糟的頭髮，抹開被血沾黏在額頭上的瀏海，捧著羅的臉，吻了下去。

血的味道佔據兩人接觸的嘴唇，這並不是一個浪漫的接吻，不過魯夫心尖上的那道惡寒，終於隨著擁抱住羅身上那帶有木質尾韻的烈酒費洛蒙後，被消融瓦解——若是無法如此，他將像是失去艾斯那樣，陷入死循環一樣的自我質疑。

魯夫一手往下探去，解開牛仔褲，從褲頭伸手進去，觸及一片濕意。

羅雙手銬著海樓石手銬，刺著刺青的手因為過於敏感刺激，而下意識的阻擋，不過從嘴邊溢出來的聲音又是那般低喘難耐。

羅瑟縮著身子，性器腫脹得太久，忽然被人觸碰，有些分不清楚是痛覺還是快感。

魯夫半闔著眼，垂望著羅緊閉的眼，他就像隻亟需被人撫摸的貓，渴望著親吻，拼命向溫暖源靠近，卻又被本性壓抑，不敢過於熱情奔放。

第一次高潮很快就到了，沒幾分鐘，羅低下頭，離開魯夫雙唇的親吻，雙手緊握住魯夫動作的那隻手的臂上，從喉嚨裡發出急促的呻吟，尾音微微上翹，帶著含糊不清的黏膩。

魯夫用嘴唇摸索著，親親咬咬來到羅的脖子、鎖骨、肩頭、靠向後方頸項處，那性別線體所在的位置。

以海洋為主的費洛蒙氣味之後，是一股乾爽草本的溫柔味道。

被暫時標記的羅神智逐漸恢復，昏黑模糊的視野中，首先看見的是自己被一隻手套弄的下身，半退的褲子與內褲，肚子上已經有多次發洩的痕跡，而幫自己手活的那個人，似乎穿著紅色的衣服，七分袖，袖口有點寬鬆……

「……草帽當家的——！」

羅微微抬起頭，便看清正摟抱自己的人是魯夫，他一時錯愕的驚呼出聲。

「醒過來了嗎？」魯夫用沾滿腥味的那隻手抬起羅的下巴，偏頭吻上。

熟悉的海洋費洛蒙味道擁抱周身，終於不再是瘋狂與傷害的刺激，羅閉上眼，回應著與魯夫的交換纏綿。

不過他發情期還持續當中，只是眼下暫時獲得緩解，而身後那遲遲沒有被照顧的地方，依然腫脹得難耐。

「要做嗎？」敏銳地查覺到羅的彆扭，魯夫開口詢問。

鼻尖聞到兩股費洛蒙已經開始融合，羅怎麼能不猜到自己已經被魯夫暫時標記以緩解情潮，可是即使這樣了，身體還是覺得不夠……而且自己就靠在魯夫懷裡，身上這個Alpha的身體變化，更是清楚的抵著自己後背。

可是一旦Alpha跟Omega同時陷入本能得情慾當中，只來一次兩次是不夠的⋯⋯若是錯過今天，之後他可沒再多一次的機會，可以走到這一步。

「我——」羅很用力的攢緊魯夫的手腕，「草帽當家的，多佛朗明戈說了要展開鳥籠，那只能表示，我們時間已經不多，絕不能再在這裡——抱歉……」

魯夫望著羅，深深皺起了眉頭。

羅弄不清楚魯夫的沉默到底是什麼意思，自從Omega的地位不再如從前低下，也有像多佛朗明戈這樣的Alpha不認同這項改變，對於性別天生上的不同，就該分化不同階級，上是上，下是下……難不成草帽當家的對Omega也抱有過往的成見？

是了，畢竟現在問題全在自己身上，若是抑制劑對自己的身體還有用的話，也不會在這種時候控制不住發情期，誘發Alpha的反應……然而現在，身為問題根源的Omega，居然還想就這件事，跟Alpha談條件？

「你道什麼歉？明戈我自然會揍飛他。」魯夫像是下定決心，從衣服不知哪裡，拿出一瓶玻璃瓶裝的澄綠色藥丸，「這個是喬巴拿我的線體激素配置的，可以給你當作抑制劑，他說不到萬不得已，就不要給你用，這個會有副作用，對身體很不好。」

羅顧不了那麼多，這副身體已經讓他受盡多少痛苦，就算拿命來換，他也甘願——只要可以走到真正的最後一步，討伐多佛朗明戈，或是對他造成傷害。

他倒出藥丸，正想一次把五顆全吞了，被魯夫阻止，「喬巴說最多一顆。」

草帽的聲音始終沉沉的，沒有波瀾，像是氣到極點，命令的話語更甚，羅難得沒有反駁，乖乖聽他的，只吞下應該服用的劑量。

不用半分鐘，羅已經感覺到自己身上異樣的不適感都慢慢被壓了下去，像是吃了止痛藥，很快的不再受本身性激素的催眠與使役，圍繞周身的費洛蒙氣味也不再具有刺激性，他甚至……有點喜歡這融合的新味道，像是嚴寒的森林當中，難得落下的溫緩和徐的陽光。

「走吧，你的手銬鑰匙還在紫羅蘭那裡。」魯夫帶起草帽，自從發覺魯夫真的生氣了開始，羅就沒有再開口。

魯夫扯下一塊衣服，擦拭掉彼此身上的一些痕跡，無意間抬眼，正好與羅低垂的目光相對，誰都沒有說話。

魯夫捧著羅的頭，與他額頭靠額頭。

「喬巴跟我說了，抑制劑對你們來說有多重要，所以我不想讓你哪怕再多用一次，很痛苦吧……？但是沒辦法，我不可能把你丟在這裡，一個人去找明戈——」魯夫長嘆了一口氣，這還是羅第一次在他身上看見難得所謂挫折的神情，「這是我第一次，也是最後一次讓你服用抑制劑，之後就不會再傷害你了。」

「知道嗎？」魯夫認真嚴肅地說。

「……嗯。」

下一秒，羅卻推開魯夫，顫顫巍巍的要起身，全身一陣乏力，被魯夫伸手扶著才能站穩。

羅覺得自己得快點離開這個Alpha，不然好不容易有個起點作用的抑制劑，肯定又會很快沒用的。

不然為什麼現在臉頰會這麼燙⋯⋯

「不、不要碰我——」羅有些立場不穩地說。

「為什麼？你可以自己走嗎？」魯夫又不開心了，這人怎麼可以這讓自己不省心。

「你不是Alpha嗎！會影響到我。」

「才不會，喬巴說了，這跟你原本用的那種抑制劑是不一樣，裡面有我的激素，跟實際做過的效果是一樣的——所以你的才沒用，喬巴的……」

「哈？你說誰的沒用？」

「就是說你之前用的！」魯夫用手用力抹了抹羅的臉，把他臉上那些灰塵碎屑還有血跡都擦乾淨了，邊說道：「這次是緊急狀態，之後我可要把這次沒做的都要回來。」

「為什麼你說要，我就要給？你別太自大了。」

「不說了，我們要走了，去找大家，然後揍飛明戈。」

魯夫原本要用公主抱，帶著羅離開現場，不過被羅拒絕了，最終好不容易才喬了個扛在肩上的姿勢，踹破玻璃窗往下墜落的時候，還被魯夫碎碎念，特拉仔你真是個怪人。

「你才奇怪吧……」

羅喃喃自語。

他是第一次遇見如此奇怪的Alpha，即使發情期被化學性地壓制下去，但心中那份悸動還殘存在血液裡，他都不知道是不是因為被暫時標記的關係，才讓自己對草帽當家的產生如此反應。

但是擁抱與溫暖是真實的。

這是柯拉松重新教會對這個世界感到絕望的他，以愛為名的微不足道的小事。


End file.
